


Exotic

by Taigaike



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Forced Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taigaike/pseuds/Taigaike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise’ birthday parties were never a bore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exotic

"Aomine, its getting late. Kise’s gonna kill us, if the main event doesn’t make it on time."

"Shut up! You try putting this on."

"You know, it’s your fault. You let Kise rile you up."

"Yeah. I’m pretty sure that Tetsu put him up to this. It’s got his mark all over it! This belongs on boobs, big ones."

Kagami rolled his eyes and walked into his boyfriend’s room. Then, he promptly fell to his knees and started pounding the floor, choking down his laughter.

The great Aomine Daiki was currently trying to fit his huge body into a transparent belly dancer’s outfit. He had been dared by Kise to dress up as such and, never one to back down, he had blindly agreed. So, now he was regretfully putting on the dress and jewelry, which Kise had gotten from his modeling agency. He felt stupid, as he covered his face with the veil.

 

Nothing he wore was something which should be found on his body. But, for some reason, Kagami could not shake the feeling that Aomine looked like something exotic and mildly arousing.

Noticing that Kagami had stopped laughing, Aomine gave him a dry look and said, “I ain’t putting make-up.”

"Well, you don’t need to. You look ‘pretty’ without it."

"Fuck you. I look like a clown. Let’s just go and get this over with."

At Kise’s, Kagami was partly amused and partly jealous at the stares and whistles Aomine received. He kept it all down and quickly ditched his lover to go and eat, though he kept an eye on him, in case he snapped.

The Kiseki were enjoying, on Aomine’s expense. Akashi had given him an all-knowing look and Murasakibara had given him some dates. Midorima’ glasses had cracked and he quickly excused himself to the lawn. The high-pitched laughter from there could, however, never be traced back to him.

Kise and Kuroko were the worst, as usual. Kise had used his birthday as an excuse to get Aomine to dance like a belly dancer. Kuroko was standing stoically, but Aomine could see the glint in his eyes. Only later, did he realize that Tetsu had been videotaping his every move, that night.

By 10 pm, it was time for the teenagers to go home. Aomine and Kagami said goodbye and began walking towards Kagami’s place. They passed by many buildings and Kagami had been throwing many glances at the silent guy walking beside him. They were just passing by a dark alley when Kagami was suddenly pulled into it and pushed had against the wall.

“What the hell! Aomine, Let me go!” Kagami could hardly breathe with his nose pressed against the wall. He started to struggle until he felt Aomine flush against his back.

Aomine said nothing; he just placed his nose in Kagami’s hair and took a deep breath. He placed Kagami’s hands above his head, giving them a squeeze to indicate that he wanted them to remain there.

Kagami started moaning as Aomine kissed the back of his neck, while massaging his nipples though his shirt. He closed his eyes as his shirt was lifted up till his hands. Aomine then unzipped his pants and started to stroke Kagami with fast, hard strokes.

“Hng,…. Ahom….wha..t’s the …ah…hurry?” Kagami managed to spit out from his haze. He could feel Aomine grinding against his ass and was nearing completion, when Aomine suddenly stopped.

Before Kagami could turn around, Aomine had lifted his skirt, coated his cock with his saliva and pushed himself into Kagami in one hard thrust. Kagami’s question died in his throat and he screamed out loud, as his unprepared body tried to adjust to the intrusion. Aomine didn’t give him the time and began to move with a fast, furious pace.

Slowly, Kagami began to feel pleasure. When his prostate was rubbed with one hard move, he moaned loudly and arched his back into Aomine. Sounds began to fall from his mouth, as he began to move back, making an erotic song along with the jingling of Aomine’s accessories.

Slowly, they reached the peak and Aomine began to fuck him into the brick. Kagami no longer tried to keep up, he needed all his strength to stay balanced on his feet. Aomine snaked an arm around him, and jerking his cock with fast moves, said, “Come, Taiga.”

Kagami had one of his best orgasms, as he came at Aomine’s words, coating the wall. Aomine thrust a few more times, before he too came with a groan. His cock slid out of Kagami with a pop. Kagami slid down the wall, not able to remain standing anymore, feeling Aomine’s cum dripping out of his ass.

Aomine watched as Kagami looked up at him, with an inscrutable expression. Slowly, he got off the ground and Aomine followed, gulping.

When they finally reached Kagami’s apartment, Kagami rushed in and locked himself in the bedroom. Aomine leant against the door and closed his eyes. He knew that Kagami had every right to never see him again. He had fucked Kagami in a wide open space, with not a care, just because he felt that his manliness had been threatened.

Suddenly, the door opened and Aomine’s face made intimate acquaintance with the floor. rubbing his nose, he ruefully glanced up to see Kagami’s flustered face.

“I’m still angry at you” Kagami said after a minute, “But, I think we should do that again.”

“HUH??!”

Kagami’s face was bright red now. He hid it against Aomine’s throat, “I meant I didn’t like it outside, but I won’t dislike it if you do me again in a girl’s clothing.”

Aomine grinned and wrapping his hands around Kagami, leant down to lay an affectionate kiss on the other’s lips. He knew that this was his chance for redemption and he wasn’t gonna give it up, even if it reduced his ego. So he replied,

“Yes, love. Anything you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post this story!!!!!! I only remembered due to the Aokaga month, and decided to use it!


End file.
